Girl meets world one shots
by LemonGirlz
Summary: There alone Riley walks in on Maya changing
1. Chapter 1

**It took a while to write this story bc i wanted it to be first person and I wanted it to be true to Rily i find most fanfic about her they don't quite get her personality so i decided to leave out anything that could make it seem fake as much as possible i hope u like don't forget to review.**

Maya's mom and grandmother weren't home, they never were. Maya walked home from school today. Riley was gonna sleep over, her parents were goIng on a date. She started to clean her room, she took a quIck shower and blow dried her haIr. By the tIme she was fInIshed Riley would be here at any mInute. Maya ran around her house lookIng for somethIng to wear.

RILEY'S POV:

I let myself In as I normally do. I heard a ruckus In Maya's room,"Maya..?" I say just loudly enough that she should hear. No answer, as I walk closer to her room I see her door ajar. I open the door Maya's standIng naked, she has a look of fear In her eyes. I wanna look away I want to say sorry, or somethIng but I just stand there mouth wIde open.

Maya's POV:

*chuckles* "You okay Riles," "Um I don't really know anymore" "Riley you're starIng." "I can't look away." I bIte my lIp and wonder If I was In RIley's posItIon what I would do. I lean In quIckly and kIss her. She grabs my waIst and pulls me close, when we take a break for aIr she looks at me and says "Maya"..."Shh I know" I searched for the bottom of her shIrt and pulled up. She was wearIng a basIc tan bra. I moved up her back and unclasped It. She shImmIed her shoulders wIth a small gIggle, and let out her small b cup breasts. I ran my tongue up from her belly button to her nIppple. I swIrl my tongue around twIce then latch on. She moans LOUD, I contInue to suck harder and harder whIle rubbIng her other breast. I bIte down her stomach untIl I run down to her skInny jeans I unbutton them and pull down her black pantIes get caught and follow. I look at her flower. It shaven but not perfect there are patches she mIssed and It looks as If she dId It a couple days ago. She looks nervous, I look up at her and smIrk. I lIck down her skIn untIl my tongue hers her clIt I let off. She spreads her legs and I lIck the crease between her thIgh and pussy slowly gettIng closer to her gem. I stop teasIng after she lets out a frustrated moan and start suckIng on clIt as If I'm goIng to get somethIng out of It. I stop and begIn to lIck up and down and everytIme I reach the top I swIrl my tongue she moanIng now every other second she never stops honestly. I put a fInger In her now very wet and tIght pussy and go back to suckIng on her clIt after she gets used to It I put 2 more In wIthIn seconds she tIghtens and begIns screamIng. "Maya"... She cums hard I lIck my fIngers and slowly go up to kIss her.

There's a slam on the door we rush to get are clothes on and look normal.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shot In The Shower

Maya was on here way to visit Josh, it was almost 6 months after the ski trip and she was still thinking about him constantly. He had feelings for her but he wanted to wait until she was ready. She was ready now she got to his apartment, a small cheap little thing in a half decent neighborhood 2 subway stops away. She want up the 2 flights of stairs to reach his apartment. The door was open she let herself in. The shower was on so she sat on couch. About 10 minutes later she got board. She took off her shoes, her shirt, bra, skinny jeans, and underwear. She tiptoed into the bathroom. She peeked it to the shower. His face was towards the water… SCORE. She worked her way into the shower as quietly as possible. She put one hand on his chest and another on his stomach he jumped and turned around. As soon as he realized what was going on he smirked and looked Maya up and down. He grabbed her by the lower back and pulled her closer into a kiss. He slid his tongue in her mouth for access she obliged he explored her mouth rubbing over her teeth she moaned and began fighting with his tongue she giggled slightly. He moved his head down to her neck and nibbled at her pulse point. Maya moaned he grabbed her boob and begins playing with them he kisses down her chest until he finds her other tit. He sucks on it and swirls his tongue around her nipple. "You in me" Maya scuffs Josh aims in Maya and slowly glides up, he grabs her by the ass and lefts onto the side where you would keep shampoo he starts off slow but it escalates quickly as begins going faster and faster into Maya. Maya moans as hits her g-spot repeatedly. He came but she didn't organism yet so he took two of his fingers and started finger fucking her until within a couple of minutes she came. She got up kissed him and they began to clean themselves. There was a loud slam at the door "Josh i'm here" "Oh no turn off the shower stay here don't move that's my girlfriend." "What do you mean girlfriend" "That's why I didn't want to be with you yet" "Well shit"


End file.
